Angel From My Nightmare
by skittles0765
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, and runs off. She unexpectedly runs into Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Can he help Kagome pick up the pieces of her shattered heart?
1. The Kiss and Confessions

Title: Angel From My Nightmare Author: Skittles0765  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company or the song I Miss You by Blink182  
  
In Kaede's village...  
  
It was summer in the Feudal Era, and a gentle breeze whispered through the surrounding trees as birds whistled merry tunes throughout Inuyasha's Forest...  
  
"I love you Inuyasha!"  
  
"I love you too, Kagome..." Inuyasha said. He leaned into her, and she was surprised to feel his lips brush against hers. She gasped, and he took that chance to deepen the kiss. When the need for air made them pull apart, Kagome smiled and blushed a deep red. "I...um...I've got to go back to the village, and, um, help Kaede, um, with some stuff..." and with that, she ran off, feeling very happy but very flustered.  
LATER  
  
Kagome was done "helping" Kaede, and she had no idea where Inuyasha was. She needed to talk to him really bad. She smiled, remembering the kiss he gave her. She unconsciously touched her lips, and smiled even more. Kagome was snapped out of her reveries by a small orange fuzzball colliding with her stomach. "Oof!" "MOMMY!!!!" Shippo cried happily. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too sweetie!" She cooed.  
  
"Okaasan, Inuyasha hit me..."  
  
"What'd he do that for?!?!" She exclaimed, feeling annoyed. 'My poor Shippo.'  
  
"Um...hehehehehehe" Shippo muttered nervously. Kagome arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Shippo sweetie?"  
  
"Yes momma...?"  
  
"Where's Inuyasha? I'll have to talk to him about that lump on your head!" Shippo sighed with relief. He hadn't really done anything wrong. He had just munched on Inuyasha's ears when he randomly yelled at him. Inuyasha did that a lot whenever Kikyo was nearby.  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"He stalked off in that direction!" Supplied Miroku, who had come up behind Kagome, who was eyeing him warily as he pointed toward the Goshinboku.  
  
"Thanks, Miroku..." She said, turning to walk away. She stopped when she felt a hand caressing her backside.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!" The yell and slap reverberated through the surrounding area. Shippo laughed as he looked at the monk lying on the ground. Kagome was still fuming when she reached the Goshinboku. What she saw there broke her heart. There, before her eyes, was Kikyo and Inuyasha, locked in a heated kiss. She watched in horror as Inuyasha slipped his hand inside Kikyo's kimono, and was thoroughly disgusted when she arched her body against his. Her heart shattered as he whispered, "I love you Kikyo, and I always will" Into the ear of the clay doll. Kagome ran. She ran like there was no tomorrow. For her, this was true... 


	2. The meeting

Title: Angel From My Nightmare  
  
Author: Skittles0765  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and company -sighs- and I do not own the song I Miss You by Blink182  
  
Chapter 2 : Found  
  
Kagome ran. She ran like there was no tomorrow. For her, this was true...  
  
In the Western Lands...  
  
The great taiyoukai Sesshomaru was busy patrolling the borders of his great expanse of land, on the look out for intruders. The sunlight shone like gold through the gaps in between the leaves of the mighty trees towering above Sesshomaru's head, creating a beautiful contrast of dark and light on the forest floor below him.  
  
'How beautiful this morning is..' he thought to himself. His mind began to wander from subject to random subject, eventually stopping at his adopted daughter, Rin, and her 'keeper', Jaken. He gave a small half-smile, remembering the way she had been bouncing around the castles' large garden, picking flowers that were the most colorful or the prettiest-smelling. Later, he noticed that Jaken's ugly toad-like head had been graced with a beautiful flower wreath composed of the same buds that he had seen Rin with earlier. Jaken had not looked very happy... but then again, he deserved it for all the times he had yelled at Rin or hurt her. Sesshomaru realized that growing up with such strong male influences would probably have some affects on Rin's personality...also, when the time came, he would be in an awkward place in trying to explain the many things that women had to go through as they got older. She desperately needed a mother. Suddenly, the unbidden image of a woman with flowing raven hair and startling exotic blue eyes popped into his head.  
  
Sesshomaru growled softly to himself. "Oh no, not again!! Why does that Kagome wench haunt me so?!"  
  
He recalled the countless dreams of having a certain miko writhing in ecstasy beneath him...just the memory of her beautiful face was enough to drive him mad. It took all of his control not to go seek her out every once in awhile...he was somehow attracted to this strange human, who dared to insult him while defending herself or her friends when most humans would cower in fear of the great youkai lord. The defiance in her gorgeous oceanic eyes was enough to make him shiver, and he was the frickin' ICE prince!  
  
"This girl...why does she have this effect on me?" muttered Sesshomaru under his breath.  
  
He recalled her scent, which was a tantalizing blend of summer lilies, wildflowers, and tuberose, with a faint hint of peach blossoms (a/n: just to let you know, I practically asphyxiated myself trying to figure out what my fav. lotion smelled like...I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!!) Ever since he had met Kagome in his father's tomb, he had begun to obsess over her. 'This can't be too healthy' he thought to himself. Suddenly, an appealing aroma assaulted his sensitive nose.  
  
"Could it be...?" Sesshomaru's normally calm face twisted into one of disbelief...how, why could that miko be here, in the Western Lands?! His heart leapt at the thought of seeing Kagome again. His body, seemingly of its own accord, rushed to the place where Kagome's scent was strongest.  
  
"Wait, what am I DOING??" Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself, and made his body slow down so that the miko wouldn't be so alarmed at his sudden appearance.  
  
Back to Kagome...  
  
She ran. She ran like there was no tomorrow. Tears ran unchecked down her face, making her vision blurry. She recalled the scene between Kikyo and Inuyasha back at the Goshinboku...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I love you Kikyo, and I always will..."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That phrase echoed through her jumbled thoughts, making her even more sad, angry, and confused than she already was. Her heart broke for the second time that day.  
  
' I thought he loved ME...did that kiss mean nothing to him?!?'  
  
These horrid thoughts spurred her aching body into a faster pace. She just wanted to leave it all behind...a blue cloud of miko energy surrounded Kagome, and she became nothing but a bluish blur flying through the trees. In her haste, she did not see the vile tree root jutting up from the earth, and tripped, landing in a crumpled heap near the base of that godforsaken Willow. Kagome cried even harder, from physical and emotional pain both.  
  
"Why, why me?? WHY ME?!" Kagome sobbed brokenly, her labored breathing interrupted by heart wrenching hiccups and snuffles. Suddenly, she sensed a powerful youkai nearby.  
  
'Great...I won't have to suffer anymore...I can just let it kill me, it's not like anyone will miss me...' She thought to herself. Kagome pulled herself into a slumped sitting position, using a fistful of the willow's billowing leaves...  
  
Sesshomaru could tell that the miko was close. He burst through the trees and found himself in a clearing. In its center stood a large willow tree, and at its base...  
  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru breathed quietly. The distraught miko brought her lifeless ocean eyes to meet Sesshomaru's honey-colored ones. What he saw there startled him...  
  
Hehehehehe I'm ending the second chapter here!! Sorry for the slight cliffy, but my brain needs a break, AND my homework still isn't done...grrr...damn that junk to hell!! Anyhoo, thank you SO much to all those that reviewed my story! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... 


	3. Angel from my nightmare

Title: Angel From My Nightmare  
  
Author: Skittles0765  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? –Evil glares from lawyers—FINE I don't own Inuyasha and company, nor do I own the song I Miss You by Blink 182.  
  
"" speaking '' thinking song lyrics () me!  
  
Chapter 3: Angel from my nightmare...  
  
Last time: "Why, why me?? WHY ME?!" Kagome sobbed brokenly, her labored breathing interrupted by heart wrenching hiccups and snuffles. Suddenly, she sensed a powerful youkai nearby.  
  
'Great...I won't have to suffer anymore...I can just let it kill me, it's not like anyone will miss me...'   
  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, the shadow in the background of the morgue,   
  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru breathed quietly. Said miko lifted her brimming ocean eyes to meet those of the powerful taiyoukai that was standing a good ten feet in front of her.  
  
"Kill me..." she whispered quietly, knowing full well that Sesshomaru's sensitive ears could hear her.  
  
"What? Why do you want to die, pathetic human?" he said to her, a bit harsher that he had intended it to sound. He instantly regretted those words when he saw the look of immense pain and suffering flash through her beautiful eyes, now clouded a darker blue than usual.  
  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley, we can live like Jack and Sally if we want,   
  
"I—Inuyasha..." was all Kagome could manage to choke out before collapsing into body-wracking sobs once again. She saw a flash of white, and before she could blink again she was wrapped in Sesshomaru's warm embrace.  
  
"W—what are y—you doing?" She said. "Why aren't you killing me?"  
  
"I could never kill you, miko..." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. There was so much emotion in that small sentence that Kagome was surprised.  
  
"What has my idiot of a brother done to you, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome started sobbing even harder, but managed one small word...  
  
"K—Kikyo!"  
  
A growl issued forth from Sesshomaru, and he swiftly pulled the broken girl into his lap, earning a fearful gasp from Kagome. He hugged her tighter.  
  
"I'll kill him for hurting you, Kagome." His warm breath on her neck made her shiver and she snuggled closer to his well-built chest. She turned her body around to face him, and snaked her arms around his shoulders while crying into the crook of his neck.  
  
"W—what does he see in th—that stupid doll anyway?!?! He said he loved me, Sesshomaru, he said he loved me!" she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her from collapsing into a puddle of nothingness (a/n okay that was stupid but I couldn't think of anything else!! ...Can nothingness even BE a puddle, I wonder...?)  
  
Sesshomaru merely held her while she cried her heart out and whispered sweet nothings into her ear that seemed to calm her down. The way her breathing slowed down to a low, steady rhythm alerted him to the fact that she had fallen asleep.  
  
'Foolish hanyou...giving up the most precious thing he could ever hope to have...'  
  
He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, his gaze traveling around her beautiful body and settling on her calm face. He smoothed back a piece of raven-colored hair that had fallen across her cheek. She looked so innocent and beautiful; he could just feel his heart melting already.  
  
'This girl...Kagome, her name is Kagome...she's so strong, innocent, and courageous...do I love her?'  
  
He quickly shook that thought from his mind. 'Miko, what are you doing to me?'  
  
Back at Kaede's village  
  
Inuyasha had been looking for Kagome all afternoon, and couldn't find a single clue as to her whereabouts.  
  
"Hey, old hag!" Inuyasha said, addressing poor old Kaede, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Ye mean she's not with ye?"  
  
"If she were, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?!" Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Maybe she went home to her own time...ye haven't quarreled recently, have ye?" Kaede asked.  
  
Where are you, and I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
  
"NO!! Now leave me alone, hag!" Inuyasha snapped. He was very concerned;  
he had thought he had smelled Kagome near him and Kikyo back at the  
Goshinboku, but he couldn't be sure, because his nose was filled with  
Kikyo's scent of clay and bones. 'Maybe she DID go back to her time...'  
he thought dismally. He gave up his search for the moment, hoping and  
praying to any god that would listen that she was safe.  
  
I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness comes creeping  
on so haunting every time   
  
'Should I go get her? Should I just leave her alone? Why would she leave without telling me?' Inuyasha thought mournfully.  
  
And as I stared I counted webs from all the spiders, catching things  
and eating their insides, like indecision to call you and hear your voice  
of treason, will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain  
tonight...   
  
Back to Sesshomaru and company  
  
Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal-style (yes, he has both arms in this story, cuz I said so!) and summoned his cloud. He then traveled the long distance back to his castle, trying to sort out the many emotions that fogged his brain. Occasionally, he would look down at the miko's sleeping form, and the confusion would start all over again. 'This has got to stop...THAT'S it, when I get home I am SO meditating for a while!' he thought vehemently.  
  
Kagome woke up, feeling the wind whistling by her, making her hair flow all around her face and mix with something silver...and instead of being cold as one should be with that strong of a gust, she was warm, wrapped in something fluffy. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
'Ooh fluffy!!' She squealed in her mind, and proceeded to pet the soft fluff. Suddenly, she heard a low rumble that sounded oddly like the purring of a cat, and tensed.  
  
"Oh my..." Kagome choked out nervously. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, only to find his beautiful golden eyes half closed, and a small smile gracing his features. Kagome was very surprised and awed at the fact that he was smiling...actually smiling! It made him even more...well...beautiful than he normally was (which says a lot lol).  
  
'Gods...he should smile more often!' Kagome thought. She silently berated herself for thinking such a thing. 'Snap out of it, girl! Think of Inuyasha! What would he say if he could hear you? ...Do I WANT to think of him? A fresh wave of sorrow swept over her at the memories of her betrayal, and she spared a glance at the youkai lord in whose arms she now resided.  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head...   
  
But it's true... he IS beautiful... said the little voice in her head.  
  
'Oh who asked you?'  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head...   
  
Sesshomaru's warm breath on her neck snapped her out of her inner argument with herself.  
  
"Never...EVER do that again, miko," he said menacingly.  
  
"Eep...s—so sorry L—lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome stuttered. Kagome tried to wriggle away from him, so he set her down but kept a very tight hold on her. As she looked around, she noticed that she was standing on some sort of cloud thing. Squee 'A cloud!! Teehee! Uh-oh... wait...clouds mean sky, sky means...REALLY HIGH I hate heights hatehatehatehate!!!' Kagome panicked and looked down, only to see that they were indeed extremely high in the air.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!" Kagome screamed and flung her arms around the startled youkai lord's neck and buried her face into the front of his shirt. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around the poor girl in a comforting embrace, seemingly of their own accord.  
  
"Shhh, its alright...just don't look down if it scares you that much," he said to her in a soothing voice. He felt Kagome relax against him, and from her rhythmic breathing he could tell she had fallen asleep again. This amused him slightly.  
  
'At least she has decency in SOME aspects of her character,' he thought about her "Lord" comment, while looking at her obscenely short skirt.  
  
'New clothing for her will be needed...the way she's dressed now is certainly not appropriate,' He scooped her up again and flew the rest of the way to his castle without any further hindrances. 


	4. Where am I?

Title: Angel From My Nightmare Author: Nymie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. (That was creative, eh?)  
  
I'm kinda going into more detail about her surroundings in this one, so forgive me if it annoys you, but it must be done so that you know where she's at at all times...ish.  
  
Chapter 4: What the hell?!?!  
  
Kagome woke up with a splitting headache, only to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. 'Nani?' She thought. 'Where am I? This most certainly is NOT my room...' And indeed, it wasn't.  
  
The room was very large and elaborately decorated. The bed she was resting on was a queen-sized four-poster with beautiful sheer pink canopy over it. The comforter was white and embroidered with thousands of tiny pink and green roses. Beautiful velvet pillows in many shades of pink and red surrounded her, making a nest of sorts. At the foot of the large bed was a bench made of dark cherry wood, (you know how stuff is made from cedar and pine and oak? Well, this is cherry) with deep red, almost purple velvet covering it. A large vanity with elaborate designs of sakura blossoms on the mirror, also made of cherry, sat across the room. Lovely little pink chintz chairs with matching puffs (my mom calls them ottomans...but these are puffy and cute!) were strategically placed throughout the room, giving it a cozy feel.  
  
Next to her bed was a cherry bedside table, with a decorative china basin and pitcher filled with water on it. Small tables throughout the room sported elaborately carved legs and candles were everywhere, adding to the effect of comfort. Windows with deep wine-colored drapes and fringe overlooked a fabulous garden filled with thousands of different kinds of roses and lilies and other flowers that were very exotic. A balcony with a bubbly fountain stood behind a fantastically carved door on the far wall. Looking around, Kagome could see that the walls were covered in real ivy and roses that climbed up to the high ceiling. Potted planters of lavender and chamomile were placed in the corners of the room, giving it a very relaxing and yummy scent. Memories coming back, Kagome realized that this was most likely Sesshomaru's castle. 'Thrilling.' She thought.  
  
Deciding to explore beyond a smallish door on the right side of the room, Kagome pulled the covers off and stepped out of bed. She found that she wasn't in her school clothes anymore. Instead, she found herself in a long nightgown that was light purple and had eyelet lace around the bottom. A purple ribbon cinched the bodice rather tight under her breasts, and ribbons trailed down the back of her nightgown. 'If you can call it a nightgown,' Kagome thought dryly. She idly wondered who had changed her, but didn't put much thought into it. She stepped into a pair of satin slippers and padded to the bench at the foot of the bed. On it was a light purple dressing gown (which is like a long bathrobe thing for those of you who don't know) that she placed around her shoulders. Kagome padded slowly to the door, and turned the handle. With Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his study, looking over many important letters and pieces of paperwork. Or so he said. In truth, he wasn't getting anything done because, at the moment, a certain miko was on his mind.  
  
'Hmm. Foolish half-brother, giving up something so precious and innocent as Kagome,' he thought. He began to wonder if she was ever going to wake up as it was already past nightfall. Sesshomaru was growing impatient, because he needed to talk to her, but at the same time he was concerned about her. Battling with himself, he decided he'd give her another hour before he checked on her again.  
  
With Kagome  
  
She turned the handle slowly, not knowing what to expect. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. It clicked, telling her that it had locked her in. Turning around, she tried the handle. The door didn't budge.  
  
'Great,' she thought. 'I'm stuck, in a room, full of Kami knows what—wait, what IS in this room?' she wondered. She turned around and walked forward, encountering a shoji screen decorated with a golden phoenix and a sunrise. She pushed it open, and beyond it...  
  
...was an elaborate bath. Steam rose from the spring, and an assortment of bath crystals and soaps lined the shelf above it. Clean towels were stacked neatly on a stone bench by the shoji screen, where a few wrought- iron pegs hung. On one was a clean nightgown, just like the one she was wearing except it was pink and had roses around the bottom instead of eyelet. Another peg held a large gold key.  
  
'Ah ha! So I CAN get out of this room, and others can't get in!' she thought excitedly. 'Well, as long as I'm here...'  
  
Kagome stripped off her clothes and set them in a neat pile on a bench. She walked over to the buckets of water and dumped one over her head, thus making herself wet. (Duh) She scrubbed her hair and body with a lavender- scented liquid that had the consistency of shampoo or shower gel. She rinsed with what was left of the water, and waltzed over to the shelf containing bath crystals. Choosing the rose scented ones, she sprinkled a handful of them into the spring. The vapor turned pink and the wonderful scent of roses permeated the air. Kagome reached into the basket next to the jar of crystals and found it to be full of rose petals. She picked up a few and put them in her bath also.  
  
"Mmmmm," Kagome sighed as she submersed herself in the fragrant water. "This feels good." The warm water was slowly working at her tired muscles, and she allowed herself to relax and just enjoyed her bath.  
  
15 minutes later, Kagome stepped from the bath, drying herself with a fluffy towel from the bench. She towel-dried her hair, planning on brushing it when she got back to her room. Done drying, she pulled on the pink nightgown from the peg, tying the ribbons and putting on the matching pink satin slippers. She made sure everything was in order before grabbing the large golden key and unlocking the door. Once in her room, Kagome sat at the vanity and studied her reflection. She wasn't extremely happy with what she saw, so she grabbed her bag and fished out her eyeliner and hair scrunchies. Combing her now dry hair, she twisted part of the waist-length raven tresses into a series of elegant loops on the top of her head, with a few curled tendrils hanging down to frame her face.  
  
Setting down her brush, she inspected the jewelry box on the dresser. Opening it, it played a beautiful tune that sounded like bells and rain and filled her with peace (The tune I was thinking of was Eternal by Evanescence, but I didn't know how to describe it...). Inside the box was a gorgeous ivory hair comb with a pink rose on it, and a silver necklace with a jeweled pendant on it that resembled a Celtic knot.  
  
"Wow," Kagome breathed, her eyes wide. She gently lifted out the hair comb and placed it in her hair. She then picked up the necklace and fastened it around her neck. Closing the music box, she glided over to the ruffled futon in the corner and sat down, not knowing what to do.  
  
With Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru paced his study, waiting for it to have been an hour so that he could check on his 'sleeping beauty'. Jaken was trailing him, trying to keep up with his long-legged master.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, "Why don't you just check on her now? It's easier...." He trailed off as Sesshomaru rounded on him.  
  
"Jaken!" he barked. "That is the first good idea you've had in a while..." He said, oddly distant.  
  
"Why, thank you, milord!" Jaken crowed happily. Sesshomaru ignored him and swept out the door, making his way to the miko's bedroom on the second floor of the east wing. 


	5. Meetings With Rin

Title: Angel From My Nightmare Author: Nymie  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? No.  
  
Chapter 5: Meetings with Rin  
  
Sesshomaru swept up the marble staircase to Kagome's bedroom in the east wing of the gigantic Western palace.  
  
'I sincerely hope that she's asleep...this Sesshomaru does not wish to be bombarded with mindless human chatter...' he thought miserably to himself. Rin had talked his ear off all morning, questioning about the 'Pretty lady in Sesshomaru-sama's mommy's room.' On the other hand, he had hoped she would be awake; he had many questions that needed answered, as too did Rin. Walking down the hall, he idly studied the many paintings and tapestries that adorned the hall. One such painting depicted his father in a fierce battle, looking glorious in his victory. Reaching the end of the hallway, he stood, contemplating a large painting of a beautiful youkai woman with long, shining silver hair held back by an ivory comb and beautiful gold eyes. Her expression was a sad one, showing many struggles through a life that could be so kind, yet so cruel. A blue crescent moon and two violet stripes adorned her smooth, pale face. His mother.  
  
Tearing himself away from the painting and his memories, Sesshomaru turned to his left to an elaborately carved set of cherry wood doors. Depicted on the surface was a setting sun and a rising moon with stars swirling in between shadowed clouds. Two circular brass handles hung from the doors. Knowing that, if she were to be awake, Kagome would sense his presence, he pulled slowly on the door handle...and indeed, she did.  
  
Kagome looked up with a start as she felt a powerful youkai aura approaching her room. Sensing that it had to be Sesshomaru, she quickly seated herself in a chintz chair opposite the doors. Kagome hurriedly checked her hair and arranged her dress, making sure that nothing was out of place. The door was slowly pulled open.  
  
Sesshomaru was, to say the least, amazed by her appearance. Sitting gracefully in a rose-colored chintz, her hair was done up quite nicely in loops and curls on top of her head. The pink dress she was wearing fit perfectly in all the right places, and her face looked serene as ever. Head held high, she waited for him to say something.  
  
He was shocked. Speechless. Kagome was radiant, and it seemed she knew it. Fiendish wench. She had robbed him of his breath and sanity in the same instant, without even speaking, and he really didn't care. However, something glittering between her breasts caught his attention. That pink jewel...that hair comb...they were his mothers'! That made him angry, but as she looked at him with that curious and innocent expression, he found it hard to stay mad at her. After all, it's not like she could have known just how much those things meant to him...damn her; it was impossible to stay angry! He let out a feral snarl and Kagome twitched in nervousness. She began to fidget with the pink ribbons on her bodice as she said,  
  
"Konbanwa, Sesshomaru-sama," in a soft but strong voice. "Uh, how have you been?" Kagome continued, her voice faltering at the heated glare he was giving her.  
  
"Fine." He stated in a clipped tone, his eyes reverting to the neutral cold that Kagome was so used to seeing. Sesshomaru sat gracefully in a chair, glancing over her once again.  
  
"I trust you slept well...?" He trailed off, not really knowing how to converse with her.  
  
"I slept fine, thank you. How long was I out?" Kagome asked a bit nervously.  
  
"A day." He stated. Sesshomaru really hated small talk. He swiftly stood up, startling Kagome. "Judging by the fact that you have been asleep for almost a day and a half, I think it is safe to assume that you must be hungry." Sesshomaru half-questioned, half-stated.  
  
"Uh, yeah, now that you mention it..." Kagome said, still a bit startled.  
  
"Follow me," Sesshomaru said, reaching out a delicate clawed hand to help Kagome out of her chair. Kagome looked at it, then at him, and finally set her small hand into his larger one. His warm fingers closed around hers and Sesshomaru gently pulled her to her feet. Liquid gold met ocean blue, and they found they couldn't tear their eyes away. Unconsciously, Kagome stepped a little closer. Sesshomaru's nose was bombarded with her sweet scent of lavender, roses, and rain.  
  
'She smells nicer than most humans...and those eyes!' he thought. It was very uncommon for a person to have blue eyes unless they were a demon. But Kagome was very much a human. Her eyes were endless pools of ocean blue, and he could read her very soul from them. All the pain, loss, sorrow, happiness, and joy that she had ever known, he could see. Hers was a beautiful heart.  
  
Kagome, too, caught a fleeting glimpse of what lay behind Sesshomaru's cold façade. Many emotions flashed through his eyes. She saw something that she couldn't name, but knew unnerved her, and she quickly tore her gaze away. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she stared at the floor. Had she looked a little harder, she would have seen the fragments of love in his eyes.  
  
"Come," Sesshomaru said in a distant voice, eyes kind of glazed over. "I will show you to the dining area. Then, after you are done, I have someone that wants to meet you very much." he said.  
  
-With Inuyasha-  
  
"Inuyasha, it's all your fault!!" Shippo wailed at him, pounding on his head with little fists that did hardly any damage.  
  
"Get OFF me, you stupid brat!" Inuyasha yelled, attempting to pull the kitsune off of his person. It wasn't working, as Shippo had started to gnaw on his ears. The brat was really getting annoying.  
  
"Shippo, even though I agree with you, I think it's best to stop harassing Inuyasha...sitting here and yelling at each other is hardly going to get anything done," Miroku said calmly, hoping to placate the grieving young fox.  
  
"I think that Inuyasha should go get her!" Shippo said, still rather sore.  
  
"That would be a good idea...except for the fact that it's only been a day, and, knowing Lady Kagome and the gravity of the situation this time, she's most likely still upset." Miroku reasoned. Inuyasha just turned his head and "Feh"-ed. Shippo pouted. Sango, who had paused briefly at Shippo's suggestion, once again resumed cleaning Hiraikotsu; this time with strength that might've broken the weapon had it not been so durable. Uncomfortable silence settled over the camp once again.  
  
--Sesshomaru's Castle--  
  
Kagome sat down at the banquet table and gazed at the assortment of food laid out for her. Everything looked good, but she only chose a few items and proceeded to munch happily. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, watching her eat, but ate nothing himself. After she was done, he held out his hand for her and she took it without hesitation. The two walked down the hallways side by side, coming to a stop in a magnificent garden. Flowers were everywhere, stretching as far as the eye could see. A large sakura tree stood, overlooking a koi pond and meditation stone. Under the tree sat a small child, about the age of seven, and a strange-looking toad with an odd hat. As soon as Sesshomaru and Kagome came into view, the figures went wild.  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!" they said in unison, running quickly toward the stoic taiyoukai. A small orange blur launched itself at Sesshomaru, squealing happily.  
  
"Rin is so glad her Fluffy-sama has come to see her!" Rin said, beaming toothily up at the lord. Said lord glanced sideways at Kagome, who was desperately trying to hold in her laughter as Rin addressed Sesshomaru as "Fluffy-sama". Sesshomaru smiled and patted Rin's hair affectionately.  
  
"Rin," he said calmly, "I have someone who would like to meet you." Kagome stepped out from behind Sesshomaru and smiled sweetly at the child wrapped in his embrace. Rin's eyes widened comically and she immediately let go of Sesshomaru. Kagome fell over from the force of Rin's 'hug', but Sesshomaru easily caught them both. Blushing from the unexpected contact, Kagome focused her attention on Rin, who was chatting animatedly with no apparent intention of stopping. Kagome sweat dropped; cute kid, but she was definitely going to be a handful.  
  
"Hey Rin," Kagome said suddenly, "Would you like to take a bath with me before bed? That is, if Sesshomaru-sama also agrees..." she asked, glancing at the Western lord for approval. Sesshomaru nodded his head yes, and Rin was ecstatic.  
  
"YAY!" she cried. "Bath bath bath bath bath with Kagome onee-chan!" Rin danced around excitedly while repeating the mantra over and over. Kagome got up from where she was sitting and took Rin by the hand. The two proceeded up the walk and into the castle with Sesshomaru trailing behind. Jaken remained forgotten by the Sakura tree, staring dejectedly at the fireflies dancing around his head. 


End file.
